The present invention relates to clothing, and more particularly, this invention relates to undershirts.
There are several problems with undershirts currently on the market.                The undershirts typically do not fit a wearer's torso correctly. This is because undershirts currently on the market are made with standard dimensions (usually A-frame or box cut) or slim fitting dimensions (narrower box cut).        The undershirts generally “ride up” above the belt line when the wearer moves (i.e., the wearer stands up from a chair, the wearer gets in and out of cars, the wearer sits down, etc.). They ride up above the belt line because undershirts currently on the market fit too loosely below the belt and are not the proper length.        The undershirts often shrink to a smaller size after only a few wears and washings, unless they are purchased too large initially.        The undershirts are typically made of cheap material that does not breathe well.        The undershirts generally cause the wearer's overshirt, such as a button-down dress shirt, to pull up, ride up, and/or bunch up on the sides and back making the wearer's silhouette look bigger than it actually is, and may potentially cause the wearer to be self-conscious about the overshirt's current condition.        The undershirts generally do not fit according to how they are shown in advertisements, on packaging, and/or on models.        The undershirts have a tendency to become untucked from inside of pants due to the box cut design.        
A strong need exists for men to have an alternative to traditional undershirt garments. Traditional undershirts create undesirable bunching, riding up, and often come untucked quickly; especially when worn with slim fitting dress shirts, button down dress shirts, sweaters, and T-shirts. Also, in addition to the unattractive bunching appearance, as the traditional undershirts become untucked, they can cause discomfort and insecurity to the wearer. This also creates bulges under the outer clothing and the undershirt, if it is worn by itself.
One alternative to traditional undershirt garments is known as a men's tank top or “wifebeater.” This type of undergarment is comprised of a tight, form fitting, sleeveless, box cut design so it contours the torso. However, this undergarment offers no underarm sweat absorption due to the omitted sleeves. Additionally, it has an undesirable look and is generally frowned upon in business settings where dress shirts are worn because the wearer is likely to perspire and sweat in the armpit areas which can visibly be seen through a colored overshirt or dress shirt.
These traditional types of undergarments do not provide the wearer with an improved appearance under clothing and can be uncomfortable. Furthermore, they do not hold in bulges or help to keep the overshirt and undershirt tucked in. This is known as the “ride up effect” resulting in the shirt riding up above the beltline of the wearer while their overshirt is tucked in. Although traditional “undershirts” cover these areas, they normally are made of relatively thick material and designed short in length, which creates bulging and bunching above the beltline. Also, the thick fabric, box cut design, and standard length usually makes the wearer look heavier when wearing slim and regular fitting clothing, rather than thinner in appearance as is desired by most wearers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a men's undershirt undergarment that does not bunch up, bulge on the sides, ride up above the beltline, and become easily untucked. A need also exists for such an undershirt undergarment manufactured in a tailored design, longer length, while incorporating both natural and/or synthetic blends of stretch fabric.